Hurricane
by Sherlocked-with-Loki
Summary: MorMor fic. Very dark. You've been warned.
1. Prolouge

**Hello! **

**This is going to be a dark MorMor fic, starting with their meeting and occasionally skipping around, perhaps. This is the prologue- short, I know, but the first chapter will be up by the end of the week. Consider this the teaser trailer, as it were. **

**Enjoy! :)**

It was invasive, the sand. Filling every pore, every open space and orifice provided. Burns the eyes, stings the throat, fills the nostrils so nothing can be smelled but for the battle-worn golden sands of southern Iran, mottled with crimson.

The blood was never the worst part. The worst, was finding the dismembered body parts buried under layers of the sand, from detonated IEDs. Hands, feet. A head, one time.

At any given moment, at any campsite, your sleeping bag, your tent, your somehow still-breathing body could be mere feet above the long-dead parts of a corpse, preserved impeccably.

Oddly enough, that tended to bother most people, amongst other things. Shouts, and twitching, and quiet sobs could be heard in many encampments- symptoms of PTSD, lost friends.

The desert here was hell on Earth, and to the soldiers, their enemies the demons they'd been taught to fear since they were but children sitting on their father's laps as he read them myths and bedtime stories, the very stuff that makes up the nightmares of young children. A sort of blackmail, though adults would never admit it, to keep children in line.

Yet here, in this god-forsaken desert land filled with screams of both innocent and guilty alike, they seem a lot more real than fairytales.

* * *

The call came later than usual- a dismantled unit three kilometers north of their location had been decimated, and they were sent for clean-up duty. The grunt work.

Colonel Sebastian Moran had responded with a team immediately, their sand-worn Jeeps rumbling across the sand.

The smoke was visible from their camp, after all.

They pulled up, and the men jumped out immediately, checking pulses, securing the area. Supposedly, at the very least. That is, until a second grenade went off, blowing the small group out in all sorts of directions, yet more scarlet scarring the sand. Dead or unconscious, all of them.

Sebastian was one of the unlucky latter.

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! :3**


	2. In Which Jim Throws a Surprise Party

Sebastian awakes slowly, and immediately wishes he hadn't. The small amount of light peeking through the back of whatever vehicle he's in burns his eyes, and he closes his eyes and brings up his hands to shield them, head spinning. He's dizzy, and for a few moments he has no idea what the hell got him into this condition.

The dam breaks and the memory comes flooding back- not that there's all that much to remember. A Jeep ride after an emergency call, and then an explosion. Then black. The explosion is the part that concerns him- too well-timed and -placed to be an accident. And most of his team was within 10 yards of what he estimates to be the epicenter. He opens his eyes, still shielding them, and looks around for any sign of his men. There's nothing but a few backpacks, splattered with blood- in what he manages to determine is some sort of trailer.

Wonderful. So he's alone- at least in here- and a quick check of his body shows that his weapons have been taken as well. He moves as if to grab a backpack to search through it for a knife, at the very least, but there's a rattle and a sharp tug at his ankle that signals restraints. So they weren't friendly, either- he hadn't held out much hope on that front, anyways, but it was still disappointing.

He lets his eyes adjust to the light before moving his hand away, looking around the small room he's in. Completely metal, rattling with every tiny bump, and making him bounce against the palette he's sitting on uncomfortably. That, unfortunately, is about as far as he manages to get, deduction-wise, other than the fact that his captors are Iranian, judging by the text on the boxes. Again, unsurprising.

With little to do, he begins to survey damage to his body, looking and moving every part he can. His assessment isn't, fortunately, as terrible as it could have been- a cracked rib, possibly (at the very least bruised,) a dislocated pinkie, several painful bruises on his left side and shoulders where he'd presumably fallen, and a pounding headache, as well as a few mostly superficial gashes. Not the worst shape he's been in, admittedly, so he pops the finger back into place with grit teeth and rests his elbows on his knees, head resting on his hands which work on massaging his temples.

The ride is long, and considering the short length of chain around his ankle (secure, he'd determined with displeasure), he has nothing to do but simply sit there and try to determine their direction by the slant of the light and his approximate estimation of the time- though there is no guarantee that he hadn't been out for longer than expected.

When it finally stops, the sunlight has turned to moonlight, and Sebastian's taken to snoozing lightly on the palette. A soldier learns to take his sleep whenever he can get it. Thusly, he doesn't notice that they've stopped until there's a metallic grind from the door of the trailer, accompanied by shouting in Arabic.

He jolts awake instantly with the reflexes required to be a soldier, sitting up and turning toward the door, getting into a standing, fighting stance. The door opens, and he immediately gets ready to attack anyone who tries to grab him, because he is definitely not becoming a POW. Everyone knew the horror stories. Two of the men step up and in, reaching for the colonel. He immediately slams the heel of his hand up into one of their noses, and drives a knee up into the other's ribs. Both drop like stones, and guns are raised. Sebastian snarls.

A distinctively non-Arabic voice rings out, though he speaks the language expertly. "توقف!" (Stop!) The men shift before standing down, and they part. The sight that follows is almost laughable if it wasn't for the situation.

A small, pale man with slicked-back raven hair and a somehow impeccable suit, even in the middle of the Iranian desert. Somehow, though, even considering his small stature, he manages to exude confidence and danger. Sebastian adjusts his stance, watching the man warily. Europeans were a rare sight accompanying Iranians unless they were prisoners of war- or weapons dealers.

The man flashes him a shark-like smile, and the look makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention, and Sebastian tenses further. His instincts were never wrong. This man was not good news.

He watches the man approach with wary eyes.

"Sebastian Moran," the other man says in a loose Irish drawl, regarding the blond thoughtfully. "Such a pleasure to finally be able to meet you in person."

"I wish I could say the same," he growls out, eyebrows drawing inwards. "Who the hell are you, and why am I here? Where are my men?" He has a few ideas- none of which are welcome thoughts.

"Jim Moriarty. Hii." He ignores the latter questions for the moment. It will become clear soon enough.

He turns to the other men, quickly barking an order. "على مستواه من هناك!" (Get him down from there!)

Sebastian, having learned a small amount of Arabic, understands the command, and though he stays ready to fight, he allows the men to approach and unchain the part attached to the palette, holding it as if it were some sort of leash. Sebastian jumps down, smirking a bit as he hears a thud behind him, evidently knocking the man off balance. He crosses his arms at the Irishman, gaze challenging and defiant.

"Let me go."

"Don't think so, love," Jim smirks, before a dart slams into Sebastian's shoulder. He just has time to snarl and reach for the dart before he falls to the sand, unconscious, for the second time that day.

He was on a roll.

* * *

**Hello! Yeah, so, in case you didn't notice, I kind of suck with deadlines. So this is quite a bit late. But, updates should be coming quicker now, though I'm not going to say how quick because it'll probably end up being wrong. :P Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can find time. **

**As always, please review :)**


End file.
